Soulmates
by UchihaSora16
Summary: About love,loss and all those things. My own characters with Draco.there is a little Yaoi but it is not between the main characters. mostly a love story. rated T For later chapters. AU FIC.


**A/N: Alright a little about this story I will try not to give anything away. Sora and Harry Potter are twins, and Severus Snape and Sirius Black are engaged, they are planning on marring when Sirius if free. That is all I am saying right now otherwise I will give way to much away. I hope to make this a long story, but I have many other stories in progress as well so it is just when I have ideas or the time to type is when I will get them out. School is staring in like 4 days so that is going to slow my progress a little. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS except Sora, which some may think as to belong to Disney for Kingdom Hearts but this Sora is a girl so she is my character. Please no flames, just write how good things were or if I need to fix things and yes I know my characters are a bit OOC. I am going to stop babbling so you can read my story now.**

**~MOVING~**

Sora Potter turned and look at the clock that was sitting on her desk, it read 11:22. She turned back to the book she was reading, but was interrupted by an owl that had flown through her open window. The owl landed on her chair and stuck out its foot for Sora to take the letter tied to it. She undid the letter and look at the writing it was unfamiliar to her. On the front it read Sora and Harry Potter. She unrolled the letter, which read,

Sora and Harry,

Your godfather has asked me to invite you and your brother to come and spend the rest of the summer with me at Snape Manor. I am not say that you have to come, but both Sirius and I are concerned about your health and well being. And by staying at the Dursleys this is not the best thing for either of those things. Please send your response back to me as soon as possible.

Love, Severus

As Sora sat and thought about what she should do, Harry knocked on the door and came in. "Sora is there something you want to tell me,"

Sora smiled, knowing that the way Harry had known to come to speak to Sora was because of the connection to two of them had as twins, "Yeah, we got a letter from Severus asking if we wanted to come and live with him at Snape Manor the rest of the summer,"

"Really, well do you think that we should?"

"You know what I think,"

"Yeah I do, and I think the same thing, too,"

"Great, I will send a letter back with the owl so you better go and start packing you never know when he will come," Sora said as she grabbed a piece of parchment off of her desk and started to write back to Severus. Harry excited the room and went back to the room that he had to share with Dudley.

Once Sora had sent the owl off she packed up her things into her trunk, and sat back on her bed to start reading again. When there was a small "pop" and Severus was standing in the middle of her room. Sora screamed, but it was cut off by Severus's hand over her mouth. "It's just me," He took his hand off of her mouth.

"Sorry you just scared me, why did u come in to my room,"

"Well, I was going to try and get you guys out of…," Just then Harry slammed open the door wand in hand. "Harry put you wand down, you can't do any spells anyway," Severus said.

"I wouldn't care if it was to save my sister," Sora smiled, thinking about how protective her brother was.

"Well, if you two are ready, let's go I want to get out of here as soon as possible,"

"I am," Sora said

"So am I,"

"Good, now if one would hold on to one of my arms and the…,"

"Sev, I just wanted to let you know that we can both apparate,"

"That maybe true, but you do not have a license,"

"Yes, we do, grandfather got them for us, when we were 13,"

"What how is that possible, who is your grandfather,"

"Oh, Sev, I thought you of all people would know that Albus Dumbledore is our grandfather,"

"Bloody hell, how is that possible,"

"I'll explain it to you later; we really should be going I think the Dursleys are waking up,"

"Right you are, ok I guess I will just meet you two in front of the Manor in a sec then,"

Sora and Harry just smile. Severus Disapparated and Harry and Sora were soon to follow, but as they were leaving they could hear the shouts or their uncle echo the halls.

Once they were all at the Manor, Severus quickly lead them upstairs so they could get to sleep. On the second floor of the Manor, there was a long hallway that they came to and stopped. "Alright, Sora this is your room on the left here, and Harry yours is down to hall and on the right," Severus said and pointed to the doors.

"Thanks, but may I ask why Harry isn't staying in the room across from me,"

"Oh, yes I forgot to mention that Draco Malfoy is also staying here for the summer,"

"Oh," Sora said in surprise. While at the same time Harry yelled "What" Harry stocked off down the hallway and to his room, where he shut his down noisily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you because I thought that would make it so you wouldn't have come, you may not think it, but I care about you just as if you both were my own godchildren,"

"Thanks, Sev,"

"You're welcome, before you go I wanted to tell you that the rooms have a silencing charm on them, the only way you can hear what is going on inside the room is if the person is speaking directly to the person on the other side of the door, and the bathroom has anything you knew and more, but if you do need anything just ask my room is at the very end of this hall, ok,"

"Yeah thank you again, for everything,"

Severus smiled, "Good Night, Sora,"

"Good Night," Severus kissed her on the head and walked down the hallway to his room, with a huge smile on his face, and thinking about what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story please R&R. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible I have to idea for I just have to type it out. If you want to be my Beta reader please I need one. I spelled everything right I checked in the book to make sure. If you think my chapters need to be longer please tell me and I will make that happen, I will do anything to please my readers. Again thanks for reading. **


End file.
